


Saiyan Brutality

by Elfin_Queen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfin_Queen/pseuds/Elfin_Queen
Summary: Essentially porn without plot





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine, so it's poorly written, completely unbetaed and contains ooc characters. You have been warned

Kakarot dropped to the ground, his Super form dissipating, holding a hand to his face.  
"Ow, Vegeta, that hurt."  
Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong, Kakarot? Can't take a punch?"  
"No...I'm just a little out of it I guess."  
Vegeta's smirk faded and he dropped down next to Kakarot. Although he would never admit it, he was becoming fond of low-class Saiyan. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Really, Kakarot?"  
"Well...It's Chi-chi. I broke the table yesterday, so she's been yelling a lot."  
Vegeta bit back a growl at Chi-chi's name. "That's ridiculous."  
"I know...but she wants to have nice things, and I keep destroying them."  
The prince sighed, placing a hand to his face. "Kakarot, you are a Saiyan. I have no idea why you allow that human woman to boss you around like this."  
"She's my wife."  
"She's a shrew."  
"She's not that bad."  
"Oh? So you wander around looking like a kicked puppy because of something else?"  
Kakarot didn't reply, just stared at the ground.  
Vegeta sighed again. "It's getting late. I'm staying in a cave not far from here. Why don't you spend the night with me and go home in the morning?"  
Goku's face lightened for a moment, then grew dark again. "I can't. She'd be mad at me."  
"Just tell her you didn't want to fly home in the dark."  
"Well...alright." Kakarot smiled his irritating little smile, and Vegeta's heart fluttered. "But you sound like you're going soft."  
The flutter died. "Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta took off, pretending not to care if Kakarot followed. Why had he agreed to this? Worse, suggested this? It was going to be a long night.

Thankfully, Kakarot fell asleep as soon as they'd eaten, discarding his Gi and wrapping himself in one of Vegeta's blankets.  
Vegeta watched him in wonder. The low-class had a great body, yes, well muscled and shaped, but it was his face that captivated Vegeta's attention. While Kakarot slept, the lines and worries faded from his face, leaving it smooth and somehow...beautiful.  
The prince growled at himself; he was being ridiculous, had been for a long time, and needed to stop. Thinking of Kakarot that way was...laughable. Yes, laughable. Not fascinating and certainly not sexy.  
Vegeta was determined to be firm. He would not think of Kakarot as anything but a sparring partner and enemy, that was final. He lay down on the cave floor, ready for sleep after a long day. Then he heard the whimpering.  
He shot up, and looked at Kakarot, whose face was contorted as if in pain.  
"Kakarot." He hissed, scrambling over. "What's wrong?"  
There was no reply from the other Saiyan, other than more whimpers and a low moan.  
He was dreaming, Vegeta realized. "It's just a nightmare, Kakarot." He reached out hesitantly, lightly touching the other's face.  
Kakarot pressed his face into Vegeta's hand, low moans coming from his throat. They didn't sound very pained, more breathy. Somehow intimate.  
Vegeta pulled away, he knew those noises. Kakarot was having a sex dream of all things, probably of that bitchy whore, Chi-chi.  
"Fucking perfect." He growled. As if he'd needed more temptation. He raised his voice. "Wake up Kakarot." But Kakarot slumbered on. Vegeta called out several more times, then roughly shook him.  
Kakarot snapped awake, launching himself at Vegeta and pinning him to the ground.  
"What the-" Then Kakarot's mouth closed over his own, his tongue pushing past Vegeta's teeth. Vegeta's gasp was caught by the hungry mouth. Then Kakarot pulled away, leaning down to nip Vegeta's ear.  
"No more words, 'Geta." He yanked Vegeta's collar down, sinking his teeth into the exposed shoulder.  
Vegeta snarled, shoving Kakarot off him, and quickly got to his feet. He stared at Kakarot, backing away. "Stop-"  
Then Kakarot was on him again, biting and yanking at his clothes. Vegeta managed to fight him off again, but not before his suit hung around his waist in tatters.  
What the hell was Kakarot doing? He wondered. This wasn't how he usually fought, it was too uncontrolled. Too animalistic…  
Kakarot attacked, biting and clawing. Then Vegeta realized the taller Saiyan was grinding their hips together.  
Fuck. It was...strangely appealing.  
The hesitation was all Kakarot needed to go for Vegeta's pants, and he cursed. Appealing or not, he wasn't about to allow a low-class to fuck him.  
The Saiyans battled for supremacy, hissing, biting, growling, clawing and occasionally one threw a punch, but neither used Ki. When they kissed it was with passion, each trying to force the other's tongue into submission. Both felt alive and full of energy, but it didn't last.  
Vegeta made a mistake. Kakarot grabbed him by the hair and slammed his fist into the prince's stomach. Vegeta growled, but made no other noise. It hurt, yes, but he wouldn't give the low-class the satisfaction.  
Kakarot leaned in by his ear. "Give up, 'Geta?" He purred. Vegeta responded with a kick, but Kakarot just chuckled and punched him again.  
Vegeta's strength seemed to desert him, leaving him empty and drained. He stopped struggling quite so fiercely. Kakarot took the lessening hostility as an invitation, removing the little clothing he was wearing and yanking Vegeta's pants down, all while keeping a tight grip on the shorter Saiyan's hair.  
When Kakarot inserted two fingers into Vegeta's ass, the prince started struggling again. He was damned if he'd let Kakarot win. He started to kick wildly, not the most dignified defence, but it would do.  
Unfortunately, his foot hit Kakarot's penis and stomach, knocking him backwards. It was little more than a glancing blow, but when Vegeta looked at him Kakarot's gray eyes had a steely glint the prince had never seen on the low-class outside a battle.  
"You wanna play rough, 'Geta?" The Saiyan's voice, which up till now had been a silky purr had gained a dangerous quality. Vegeta took an involuntary step backwards. "Fine, we can do it that way." He pounced on Vegeta, spinning him around and slamming him into the cave's wall. Then again. And again.  
Vegeta tasted blood as it leaked from his mouth and streamed down his face. He'd never seen Kakarot like this, unrestrained and beastial. It was terrifying, but also made him shudder in anticipation. Then he felt Kakarot's member at his entrance and couldn't stop himself from letting out a low moan.  
"Anxious, 'Geta?" He could hear the dorky grin in Kakarot's voice, and tried to growl at him to hurry up, but it came out as a moan. "What was that?"  
"H-hurr-mmmmm." He tapered off into yet another moan as the low-class let one of his hands roam across his chest, tweaking the sensitive nipples. Next it moved lower, lightly brushing the head of his penis. Kakarot's other hand was still at the base of his head, holding it to the wall, so the shorter Saiyan arched his back and jerked his hips, seeking friction from the other.  
Kakarot chuckled, licking down Vegeta's neck and biting down slowly and deliberately at its junction with the shoulder.  
"Just-mmmmm, do i-mmmm." Vegeta realized he was speaking, the incomplete sentences interrupted by frequent moans.  
Kakarot bit him again, tearing at the skin as he pulled away. "Beg."  
Vegeta growled. He'd never begged for anything, would never beg.  
Kakarot jerked his hips forward, not much, but enough for the head of his penis to enter Vegeta.  
The prince keened. "P-please."  
Kakarot placed an almost mockingly sweet kiss on Vegeta's neck. "'Course, 'Geta." Then Kakarot thrust forwards in earnest, and Vegeta bit his lip to stifle a scream.  
Pain and pleasure wracked Vegeta in waves as Kakarot thrust into him again and again. There was no courtesy here, no gentle caresses or words of any kind, just pure lust. Agony and ecstasy.  
The prince's hips bucked, as Kakarot's fingers found his cock again and clenched it painfully tight. By now they were both moaning and panting, caught in the whirlwind of passion.  
With Kakarot's breakneck pace, it didn't take long for Vegeta to climax. He fell limp, Kakarot's hands, one at the base of his skull and the other on his pelvis, the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor.  
"Done so soon?" Kakarot asked in a playful tone.  
Vegeta nodded, his head slipping from the other Saiyans grasp. Kakarot caught him around the throat.  
"Aww, you can keep going, 'Geta." His tone was still playful, but it now had a darker edge.  
Confused, Vegeta tried to pull away, but the low-class had a strong grip on him. "Wha-?"  
Yanking him upright, Kakarot shoved him into the wall,pressing up close behind. Vegeta gasped as the rough stone scraped across his sensitive penis and nipples, and again as Kakarot pushed on the stump of his tail. Vegeta tried to thrash, to break free, but Kakarot kept a tight grip on his throat.  
"Shh, calm down." The pressure on his tail stump increased as Kakarot spoke, sapping the little remaining strength the Prince had left. "A little more won't kill you."  
Then Kakarot began to thrust again. This time there was no teasing or games, even when he pulled back, the tall Saiyan kept himself close to Vegeta, pressing him against the stone and nipping at his neck and ears.  
Each time Kakarot entered him, Vegeta gasped, no longer able to cry out. The pain of the thrusts, the clenching around his throat, the feel of rough stone against him, the pleasure of building to a climax and the pain of being unable to so soon after his last melded together inside him, making him whine for more and cry all at once.  
After what felt like an eternity, Kakarot finally came. He staggered backwards and thumped into a sitting position, his dorky smile in place.  
Vegeta stood for a moment, pressed against the wall, then slowly slid down it, curling into a ball as he hit the floor.  
After a couple minutes, The prince felt Kakarot's strong arms around him, and even though it was the idiot's fault he felt comforted. The taller Saiyan sat on a blanket, cradling Vegeta, and wiped his tears away.  
"I...I don't know what came over me. I'm so-"  
"Don't apologize, idiot!" Vegeta snapped.  
Kakarot looked taken aback. "Why not?"  
The tiny prince glared up at him. "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. That sort of thing is considered very intimate by Saiyans, so if you apologize now, I'll never forgive you."  
"Um...you mean...sex?"  
Vegeta growled. "No! The...letting yourself go. That's the best way to explain it."  
"...What?"  
"You stopped holding back, fool!"  
"Oh, I get it!" He smiled hesitantly. "So...does this mean you aren't mad at me?"  
"No, Kakarot." He smiled wider. "I do have a question though."  
"What?"  
"What were you dreaming of?"  
Kakarot blushed scarlet. "You."  
Vegeta gaped at him for a second, then covered it with a yawn. "I'm going to sleep."  
"Okay...Vegeta?"  
"Yes Kakarot?"  
"Are you sure you aren't angry?"  
Vegeta sighed. "I'm too tired to be angry right now. Ask me again in the morning." He curled up, ready to sleep.  
Kakarot paused, then wrapped himself around Vegeta. The shorter Saiyan was surprised, he'd expected the other to be wary...It didn't matter. They could figure out what they were or weren't in the morning.  
They lay there together, the last known survivors of their race, and the prince fell asleep to their heartbeats.


End file.
